Night Watch
by fablazer
Summary: "Spending a whole night with someone can clear up a lot of things. Especially if that someone is a certain cheerful Southerner you have treated like dirt." Zellis Oneshot. Minor language.


**_Hi? I'm new to this whole thing so excuse my crappy writing please. Ellis and Zoey are so adorable so I said I would write a story about them! Hurray._**

 ** _Yeah well I am not exaggerating how much I suck at writing so I apologize in advance._**

 ** _Oh by the way, it's in the POV of Zoey. Thought I should point that out now.  
_**

 ** _Soooo… I think that's it? I hope you enjoy, my darlings._**

 _Night Watch_

So there he was, the guy who supposedly thought the world of me. Sitting beside me, keeping himself occupied.

When I heard the stories from Coach and Rochelle, about what he would say about me, the ridiculous praise that I did not deserve whatsoever, I laughed initially. It was pretty nice of him, to be honest. I thought of it as just a small crush.

 _I'm not an angel though._

It was sweet of him, but he didn't know who I was at all. I was probably just another pretty face to him. I had seen the likes at college, guys that would say anything to get into your pants. I found it rather odd that he was honestly trying to chase tail in the middle of the apocalypse.

He didn't know me. I'm seriously messed up. Murder being my only appreciable trait anymore. I have lost so many people I cared about, not to mention the many nights I cried myself to sleep and wished not to wake up.

 _He only looked at my face and saw me as 'purdy'._

But then our two groups joined up and the seven of us have been together ever since. In the two weeks we've been traveling with each other now, I've learned more about Ellis and vica versa. I discovered that Ellis was one of the kindest person alive either side of the apocalypse.

It was already painfully obvious that Ellis liked me, even without Coach or Rochelle informing me of his words about me. He would always blush like a rose whenever we exchanged eye contact, he would always stutter the odd time we talked about something that made him uncomfortable but the funniest example was whenever Francis or Nick would mock him over his affection for me, he would desperately try to deny it, appearing red and flustered. It was quite amusing to see him protest that we're only friends.

I would find it more entertaining more than anything at first. It was actually pretty nice to be held so high in his regard. Not many guys even noticed my existence back when life was normal.

But one night, he found me when on my own when I was vulnerable. I had been crying about everything; Bill, my parents, the fact life would never be the same again. I quickly tried to wipe the tears but he knew what was going on.

But instead of leaving the weird crying girl alone in the dark room like any sane, ordinary person would, he stayed with me, comforted me without even asking why. He respected that it was probably a personal matter I didn't want to discuss and he didn't ask for the story; he understood. He kept me company and gave me support when I most needed it. He knew I needed a shoulder to cry on, not a therapist.

He didn't know me that well. But he cared nonetheless.

We slowly became more drawn to each other as time passed by. There was only two or three years between us, the closest person in our group to my age. We began to share stories from our past, making jokes with each other. An immature sense of humor began to unravel between us. I would see the looks we got from the others whenever we would burst out laughing together. But I ignored them. Our various inside jokes, including a secret love triangle between Francis, Nick and Rochelle. They looked at us as if we had lost our minds sometimes.

A few of them were actually glad to see us talking.

I can tell that Ellis still likes me. He likes me a whole lot, it is quite easy to tell. At first, I brushed it off as nonsense. We didn't have time for it out here.

Two days ago, when we were with each other, he asked me about Bill. Out of curiosity more than anything else. He wanted to know more about the man. He simply had asked one thing from me, in return for the magnitude of favours he did for me without question.

I lost it. I yelled at him to shut up and get out.

The look in his eyes was soul crushing. He nodded and apologized, and then he left. I remained angry at him for the rest of the night, angry at how he could _dare_ ask about Bill. He knew well that it was a painful matter for me but yet he insisted.

Then came the sense of regret and self hatred. He asked me one thing, for one simple thing, and I had released my anger on him. He didn't deserve it. Ellis never deserved anything like that. And all the hate aimed at myself returned.

 _I cried for him._

Ellis loved me and I treated him like _shit._

Now here he was beside me, sitting on the couch, picking dirt from underneath his fingernails, trying to remain awake. It was going to be a long night.

 _Because we were on night watch._

He turned to me, feeling my gaze on him. I forgot I was staring. I quickly whipped my head around towards the window and bit my lip. Night watch was nothing more than a waste of sleep. It was more of a precaution than a necessity. It helped the others sleep better knowing they were safe from the geeks for another night.

Ellis had insisted that he would take a shift for tonight. Whether or not it was because I was also taking part for the night, I'm not sure.

I heard Ellis clear his throat, I still felt horrendous for him. He was always a gentleman to me, it being the way he was raised. He knew how messed up I was, but he still cared for me. Not too much that I would feel like a Damsel in Distress, he knew well I could hold my own. But enough that I would feel comfortable and content in his presence.

 _I don't know how I feel about him._

Ellis was attractive, there was no question about that. His accent was glorious while his muscles poked out from behind his t-shirt in all the right places. His unkempt caramel hair jutted out from his cap. His facial features were sharp and his smile, well his smile was simply divine. He was terribly kind and mannerly, sometimes far too much for his own good. He always put everyone else's health and concerns. His sometimes childlike behavior is pretty cute.

I sighed deeply as I reset my eternal ponytail back into place. I couldn't deny I was attracted to the man but it simply couldn't be right now.

There was no time for romance right now. We are out in a war zone. As great of a guy Ellis turned out to be, I couldn't possibly return the attraction to him out of fear. I feared if I got close to him, I would lose him. Like I lost everyone I cared about. Ellis deserved so much better than me. It confused me that he could still love me after all this shit I give him. He deserved a girl that would actually treat him the way he deserved to be treated. He was such a great person and I despised the fact he liked me, because I was such an awful person myself.

I felt nothing but burning guilt and pity for the man beside me. It was rather awkward to sit beside the man you had screamed at a few nights back.

"I'm sorry." He muttered out of the blue. Catching me off guard, I gazed at him with wide eyes. What was he sorry for?

"Don't apologize to me. It should be the other way around. _I'm_ sorry Ellis. You deserve to know." I admitted, now glancing down at the ground. I couldn't look into his eyes again, I would just break.

"Nah, I shouldn't have asked. It's my fault Zoey."

I hummed in irritation. He was stubborn as always. He literally couldn't let me be wrong. He was always to blame in his own opinion. I couldn't blame him, it was the way he was raised. A complete gentleman.

"Ellis, _stop."_ I pleaded. It made me feel awful hearing him blame himself for my wrong. He looked up at me, his eyes were gazing into mine. I slowly turned away and drew a deep breath, I needed to compose myself. I felt him edge closer to me, I could feel his heat radiate off of his body. I needed him.

"You were just curious Ellis. You just wanted to know and I lay all my anger at you. The last person who deserved it." I explained as my voice became shaky.

It was getting tough to speak without my voice cracking, the massive ball of emotion clogging my throat was the culprit. I couldn't do this anymore. I needed him to know.

"I'm sorry Ellis. I'm sorry that I'm so messed up. You deserve so much better than me because I'm a horrible person and you're such a great guy and I-

His arms crept around my shoulders and brought me in close. I couldn't hold it off anymore.

I sobbed gently into the soft fabric of his shirt. He gently stroked my hair as I did.

 _"Goddamn it Zoey. Get up and stop being such a baby. Stop crying and tell him."_

I couldn't though. I didn't want him to get anymore involved with me than he already was. It would just end up hurting us both, as most things did nowadays. He didn't deserve to have all my problems dumped on him.

"Zoey, you know that I care about you." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I nodded, this was more than obvious to me at this point.

 _He did care._

"You have been through so much and here you are now. You are the strongest person I know, Zoey."

I tried not to scoff at his sentence. Here I am, crying, hiding my face against his chest. Yeah, I'm pretty strong alright.

"You are an inspiration to me Zoey. Honestly, I would give anything for your strength. I don't know how you deal with this shit."

 _You don't deserve this shit, Ellis._

"I promise you, we're going to make it. We're all going to make it Zoey. Don't you worry about it."

 _You don't deserve this kind of living, Ellis._

"And I'll make sure you guys all make it. Whether I do or not, you and the others will. I promise."

 _I don't deserve you Ellis._

"No Ellis. I'm not going anywhere without you." I protested. His words were making me annoyed. There was no fucking way Ellis was not going to make it and I was. Never. I wouldn't let that happen.

"If it means y'all are safe, then I will have to."

"Ellis stop. Stop _please._ " I begged him again.

Strange. When it was just me, Bill, Francis and Louis, I didn't want anyone else with us. It was us four and that was that. But now, I couldn't imagine life without Ellis. I needed him with me. I couldn't be happy without him. Things had changed a lot I suppose.

"It's okay Zoey. I'm just saying that if it comes to it, I'll do it. I have no immediate plans of dyin', trust me."

That was a relief. I wiped my eyes and sighed, conflicted about all the trouble I was causing for Ellis. I gazed back up into his eyes. His blue eyes almost shone in the mild darkness. They were a portal to a tropical ocean. I couldn't help myself but smile at him. He returned a grin and chuckled slightly and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, I closed my eyes at his gentle touch.

"You know, I dunno where I would be without you guys. Dead most likely." Ellis commented as I relaxed into his warmth. I had no idea if he was talking about Francis, Louis and myself or all of us in general, but I got what he was trying to say.

"Same here Ellis. I know for a fact I'd be dead if I didn't find my friends."

"Not if I had something to do with it." He chuckled gloriously, his breath tickled the back of my neck. Ellis felt me shiver and pulled me in closer.

 _I like him back. Oh God._

"I don't know what I'd do without you Zoey. I know you don't like me but I care about you so much." Ellis muttered to himself.

 _Oh God he thinks I hate him._

"Ellis no. I don't hate you. You're so sweet and kind to me. You deserve so much better."

Ellis just shook his head and chuckled lightly. He didn't believe me. He still blames himself. He could be so painfully stubborn at times. I sighed as I planned my next move.

"Bill was a close friend of mine. He rode with me, Louis and Francis not too long ago. He was a Vietnam War veteran and he was damn proud of it." I noticed the nearly surprised expression on his face. "He sacrificed himself for us back at the bridge. I owe him so much." I exclaimed rather suddenly.

"You don't have to tell me Zoey. I know you don't want to."

As I said, stubborn.

"No Ellis. I want you to know. I was so angry earlier because I miss him so much." I explained.

I didn't even notice the lone tear stream down my cheek. Ellis gently wiped it with his thumb, gazing at me with those mesmerising eyes. It hurts how much I take Ellis for granted.

"I'm so sorry Zoey. He sounded like a great man." He whispered into my ear.

I sat up in his grasp, never looking away from his eyes. The moment of realization had come around. I liked him back. He was precious to me and I took him for granted.

Not any longer.

This was something I couldn't deny him anymore.

Ellis seemed confused as to what I was going to do. I sat up beside him, closer than before. He just watched me with a grin as I repositioned myself. I had to show him all the appreciation I had for him. To show my gratitude for his patience and his care.

I leaned in and my lips met his. I wanted him right now. I needed him right now.

He was frozen to the spot, in shock at my actions. I didn't blame him, they were rather sudden. But gradually, he came about his senses, kissing me back with great enthusiasm. I felt heavenly. His lips were soft and sweet, I ran my hands through his wavy hair, knocking his cap off of his head. The sensation of kissing Ellis was marvelous and addicting, I couldn't get enough. I grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

His had were running up and down my back and I moaned against his lips. I climbed onto his lap and rested my knees either side of his legs, and we continued.

He caught my bottom lip with his teeth and pulled gently, making me moan again. He traced my lip with his tongue, the sensation was too good. My brain was in overload. It felt like I was in a trance, like I was dreaming.

It certainly felt like a dream.

"Ellis." I managed to whimper before he laid me down on the couch. He slowly let himself down on top of me and began planting kisses up and down my exposed neck. I gasped and slipped a hand underneath his t-shirt, feeling his warm skin and hard stomach. I let out another moan as he delicately kissed my collarbone.

I grabbed either side of his face and smashed our lips together again, we wrestled our tongues together. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began to unzip my jacket. Things were moving fast now but it was with the right person. Passion was getting the better of me.

"I love you Ellis." I gasped as he ran his hands along my waist, every touch made my heart jump. I felt so close to him, I never wanted to hurt him again like I did.

"I love you too." He whispered and began kissing my neck again. I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his great figure. I smirked mischievously and gazed up at him. He was glancing back down at me, both of us catching our breaths.

"So, I'm an angel, huh?" I asked with a cheesy grin. Ellis laughed and shook his head, blush creeping into his cheeks.

"You're _my_ angel." He replied eventually.

I liked the sound of that. I felt secure and happy in his arms, his embrace made me feel safe from all the bullshit going on around us.

"Sounds like a deal." I commented. We both gave each other a grin before their lips came together again. I loved the taste of him, his kisses were hypnotic.

The whole night was in store for us, I was slightly nervous but I knew I was in capable and loving hands. I relaxed into the worn out couch and let Ellis take charge, pressing my lips gently as I unbuckled my belt.

Perhaps the night watch wasn't such a waste of time.

 **Thanks for reading my darlings! Let me know what you think! I may do more.#**

 **Hopefully happier stories too. Sorry if it was a little bit depressing.**


End file.
